Dragon Ball (Übersicht)
(auch ) (jap. ) ist eine -Serie des japanischen Zeichners , die ursprünglich im erschient und in 42 Einzelbänden zusammengefasst wurde und darüber hinaus auch zunächst als -Fernsehserie umgesetzt wurde. Aufgrund des Erfolgs besteht das aus insgesamt drei Fernsehserien, 17 Kinofilmen, zwei Fernsehfilmen und einer OVA, sowie einer Vielzahl von Videospielen. Derzeit befindet sich ein für 2009 angekündigter -Kinofilm in der Produktion. Der Manga lässt sich dem - zuordnen und ist eine der weltweit erfolgreichsten Comic-Serien, das auch heute noch bekannte Zeichner wie , sowie und beeinflusst. thumb|Der Original-Schriftzug der -Reihe, wie sie in Japan in Form von veröffentlicht wurde.]] Handlung Die Handlung basiert lose auf dem traditionellen chinesischen Roman Die Reise nach Westen, der von während der Ming-Dynastie verfasst wurde. Der Affenkönig ist auch in Japan sehr bekannt und wird dort Son-Goku genannt. Die in mehrere Abschnitte unterteilbare Geschichte beschreibt das turbulente Leben des Hauptprotagonisten Son-Goku von seiner Kindheit als Zwölfjähriger bis zu einem Alter von etwa 45 Jahren. Erstes Abenteuer Son-Goku lebt alleine in der Wildnis und hat – abgesehen von seinem Adoptiv-Großvater, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon tot ist – nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Eines Tages trifft er auf Bulma, ein Stadtmädchen, das in den Schulferien auf der Suche nach den sieben ist. Die sind magische Kristallkugeln, mit deren Hilfe man den heiligen Drachen herbeirufen kann, der einem einen beliebigen Wunsch erfüllt. Da Son-Goku im Besitz eines der ist und diesen Bulma nicht überlassen will, weil es ein Erbstück seines Großvater ist, entscheidet er sich schließlich, sie auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten, auf der sie mit dem Wüstenbanditen Yamchu, dessen Freundin und dem bösartigen Prinz Pilaw um das Sammeln der konkurrieren. Dabei wollen alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt sehen: Pilaw will der Herrscher der Welt werden, Bulma wünscht sich einen Freund, während Yamchu seine Angst gegenüber Frauen ablegen will. Auf der Suche nach den begegnen Son-Goku und Bulma dem Herrn der Schildkröten, der unter seinem Namen Muten-Roshi als großer Kampfkünstler bekannt ist und den Kleinen später in den Kampfkünsten ausbilden wird, sowie dem Schwein , das sich in alle möglichen Dinge und Wesen verwandeln kann und dem Rinderteufel und dessen Tochter , der Son-Goku verspricht, sie später einmal zu heiraten. Als die schließlich versammelt sind, gelingt es Prinz Pilaw durch eine List Shenlong rufen zu können, allerdings ist es , der durch seinen Wunsch verhindert, dass Pilaw die Weltherrschaft erlangt. Kampftraining und das 21. Große Kampfsportturnier In der Folge macht sich Son-Goku auf, um bei Muten-Roshi seine Kampfausbildung zu beginnen, wo er Kuririn (Krillin) trifft und mit ihm zuerst um die Stelle als einziger Schüler der Kampfsportkoryphäe im Wettstreit steht. Da Muten-Roshi in beiden Jungen ein entsprechendes Potenzial erkennt, nimmt er sich dann aber doch beider an. Als der Tag des Großen Turniers, dem Tenkaichi Budokai, schließlich gekommen ist, meldet sich neben den beiden Schülern auch der Lehrmeister unter dem Decknamen Jackie Chun an. Wie zu erwarten, dominieren Muten-Roshi und seine Schüler das Turnier, so dass im Finale schließlich Son-Goku seinem Meister gegenübersteht. In einer knappen Entscheidung erringt der verkleidete Muten-Roshi in einem Kampf den Sieg, in dessen Verlauf der Mond zerstört wird. Kampf gegen die Red-Ribbon-Armee Son-Goku begibt sich erneut auf die Suche nach den sieben Dragonballs, vor allem um den 4-Sterne-Dragonball zu finden, den ihm sein Großvater überließ. Er sieht sich dabei mit der Red-Ribbon-Armee konfrontiert, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs ist. Nach und nach zerschlägt er Teile der Armee und befreit durch sie versklavte Menschen. Um das Problem zu beseitigen und die Niederlage zu vermeiden, beauftragt die Red-Ribbon-Armee den Profikiller Tao Bai Bai, die weiteren Dragonballs zu finden und zu ihnen zu bringen. Im Verlauf der Suche stößt Tao Bai Bai auf Upa und dessen Vater, den er kurzerhand tötet, als dieser ihn auffordert zu verschwinden. Es gelingt ihm sogar, Son-Goku zu besiegen. Der kleine Junge überlebt jedoch und klettert den Quittenturm hinauf, um von Meister Quitte das Heilige Wasser zu erhalten, von dem er sich nach einer Legende erhofft, stärker zu werden, um es mit Tao Bai Bai aufzunehmen. Um an das Wasser zu kommen, muss er allerdings zuerst Meister Quitte fangen, was sich als schwierig herausstellt. Dennoch gelingt es Son-Goku bereits nach drei Tagen und er kehrt daraufhin zum Fuß des Turms zurück, wo er erneut Tao Bai Bai begegnet und ihm nun haushoch überlegen ist. Tao Bai Bai stirbt augenscheinlich, als Son-Goku eine von ihm geworfene Handgranate zu ihm zurückbefördert und diese explodiert. Son-Goku begibt sich daraufhin direkt in das Hauptquartier der Red-Ribbon-Armee und zerschlägt sie dann offenbar endgültig. Auf der weiteren Reise begegnet Son-Goku der Schwester des Herrn der Schildkröten, die Wahrsagerin Uranai Baba, die ihm dabei helfen soll, den letzten Dragonball zu finden, da der Dragonball-Radar ihn nicht aufspüren kann. Die verschrobene alte Dame lässt sich jedoch erst die Information entlocken, als Son-Goku und seine Freunde in einem kleinen Wettkampf gegen drei von Uranai Babas Kämpfern antreten, von denen einer Son-Gokus verstorbener Großvater ist, der für einen Tag aus dem Jenseits zurückkehren darf. Nachdem der letzte Dragonball dank der Information von Uranai Baba gefunden ist, ruft Son-Goku den Heiligen Drachen, um sich von ihm zu wünschen, dass Upas Vater wieder ins Leben zurückkehrt. Rache für Tao Bai Bai Son-Goku beschließt, sich alleine auf das nächste Kampfsportturnier vorzubereiten. Die beiden Schüler des Herrn der Schildkröten verlassen daraufhin die Insel ihres Meisters und ziehen in die Welt, in der Son-Goku schließlich auf die Schüler des Herrn der Kraniche trifft: Tenshinhan und . Den beiden ist zunächst nicht bewusst, dass ihnen derjenige gegenübersteht, der den Bruder ihres Meisters im Kampf schlug, wodurch Son-Goku ihrem Zorn für Erste entgeht. Im 22. Tenkaichi Budokai trifft Son-Goku noch gerade rechtzeitig zur Einschreibung ein und freut sich darüber, erneut mit seinen Freunden ein Kampfturnier zu bestreiten. Trotz der konkurrierenden Kampfschule des Herrn der Kraniche geben sich die teilnehmenden Schüler von Muten-Roshi siegessicher, doch nach etlichen schweren Kämpfen stehen sich die beiden besten Schüler aus den beiden Kampfschulen gegenüber: Son-Goku und Tenshinhan liefern sich einen harten, aber dennoch fairen Kampf, bei dem sich beide ebenbürtig gegenüberstehen, den aber Tenshinhan mit dem nötigen Quentchen Glück gewinnt, weil Son-Goku einen Moment eher als Tenshinhan den „Boden“ außerhalb des Kampfrings berührt. Aufgrund der Ereignisse während des Kampfsportturniers ändern Tenshinhan und Chao Zu ihre Haltung gegenüber der Kampfschule des Herrn der Schildkröten, entschuldigen sich für ihr schlechtes Verhalten und wenden sich von ihrem Meister ab. Kampf gegen den Oberteufel Das Turnier endet scheinbar friedlich, doch wird die freudige Stimmung dadurch zerstört, dass sich ein Dämon Son-Gokus Dragonball bemächtigt und dabei Krillin tötet, der sich ihm dabei in den Weg stellen will. Auch Son-Goku kann ihm kaum etwas entgegensetzen, als er ihm mit seiner Wolke Jindujun verfolgt. Während sich Son-Goku in der Wildnis wieder aufrappelt und dabei den Eremiten Yajirobi trifft, sammelt der Teufel Piccolo die Dragonballs. Es wird klar, dass der Oberteufel, der einst von Muten-Roshis Meister Mutaito mittels einer bestimmten Kampfkunst – dem Mafuba – in einen Reiskocher gesperrt wurde, von Prinz Pilaw befreit wurde in der Absicht, mit seiner Hilfe erneut die sieben Dragonballs zu erlangen. Pilaws Plan geht jedoch erneut nicht auf, so dass Piccolo die Dragonballs versammeln und sich vom heiligen Drachen Shenlong ewige Jugend wünschen kann, ehe er den Drachen im Anschluss dann tötet. Bei weiteren Kämpfen mit dem Oberteufel sterben schließlich Chao Zu und auch Muten-Roshi selbst, als er das Mafuba anwenden will, er aber in der Endphase des Kampfes das Gefäß nicht mehr trifft, in das er Piccolo sperren will. Auch Tenshinhan, der noch am Leben ist, hat keine Chance. Son-Goku stellt sich dem Oberteufel und kann ihm schließlich nach einem harten Kampf eine tödliche Wunde zufügen. Ehe der Oberteufel jedoch sein Leben lässt, speit er ein Ei aus, in dem sein Sohn heranreifen soll, dem er aufträgt ihn zu rächen. Konfrontation mit Piccolos Sohn Im Nachhinein erweist sich die „Geburt“ von Piccolos Sohn, der sich selbst auch Piccolo nennt, als Glücksfall: Denn durch Piccolos endgültigen Tod wäre auch Gott gestorben, der mit dem Oberteufel dadurch verbunden war, dass beide einst in einem Wesen vereint waren, das sich dann allerdings in einen guten und einen bösen Teil gespalten hat, damit der gute Teil die Position des irdischen Gottes einnehmen kann. Gott belebt den heiligen Drachen Shenlong wieder, damit dieser den Wunsch erfüllen kann, Krillin, Muten-Roshi und Chao Zu wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen und nimmt sich nun Son-Gokus Training an, damit dieser gegen Piccolos Sohn bestehen kann. Son-Gokus Freunde trainieren ebenfalls, um sich auf die kommende Konfrontation beim 23. Tenkaichi Budokai vorzubereiten. Der Tag kommt schließlich, an dem Son-Goku und seine Freunde dem Gegner gegenüberstehen. Für Son-Goku und Tenshinhan gibt es eine Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit: Son-Goku trifft auf eine junge Frau, die gegen ihn einen Groll zu hegen scheint. Erst als sich beide in der Endrunde des Turniers gegenüberstehen, offenbart sie sich ihm als , die Tochter des Rinderteufels, und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, dass er sie heiraten wollte. Tenshinhan hingegen sieht sich dem tot geglaubten Bruder seines ehemaligen Meisters konfrontiert: Tao Bai Bai hat seinen Körper mit künstlichen Körperteilen aufrüsten lassen und nimmt nun am Kampfsportturnier teil, um sich an den ehemaligen Schülern des Herrn der Kraniche zu rächen. hat er bereits in der Vorrunde aus dem Turnier geworfen, doch gegen Tenshinhan hat er keine Chance. In den weiteren Paarungen der Endrunde unterliegen Krillin dem unter dem Namen Belzebub angetretenen Piccolo und Yamchu einem scheinbar harmlosen Büroangestellten mit Namen Shen, von dessen Körper Gott Besitz ergriffen hat, um unerkannt am Turnier teilzunehmen. In den Halbfinalbegegnungen unterliegt dann Tenshinhan Son-Goku, aber auch Gott, der Shens Körper im Laufe des Kampfs wieder freigibt, Belzebub. Im Finale gibt sich Piccolo schließlich zu erkennen und kündigt an, Son-Goku zu töten und danach wieder Angst und Schrecken über der Welt zu verbreiten, woraufhin das Publikum, bis auf Son-Gokus Freunde, entsetzt flüchtet. Der Kampf wird mit aller Härte geführt, doch schließlich kann Son-Goku seinen Gegner K.O. aus dem Ring werfen. Als Gott Piccolo töten will, schreitet Son-Goku ein, denn durch Piccolos Tod würde auch Gott aufhören zu existieren, da beide einst ein Wesen waren . Zum Schrecken aller gibt Son-Goku seinem Gegner eine Magische Bohne nachdem er selbst eine von ihnen gegessen hat. Dies tut er nicht aus purer Gnade, sondern weil er auch weiterhin gegen einen solch starken Gegner antreten will, um sich mit ihm zu messen. Son-Gokus Erbe Nach seinem Erfolg als Erwachsener und dem Sieg über Oberteufel Piccolo gehen einige Jahre ins Land. Son-Goku hat geheiratet und mit ihr einen Sohn, der den Namen von Son-Gokus Großvater, Son-Gohan, trägt. Als er seine Freunde auf der Insel des Herrn der Schildkröten besucht und ihnen sein Sohn vorstellt, taucht plötzlich ein starker Krieger aus dem Weltall auf, dessen Name Radditz ist und der behauptet, Son-Gokus älterer Bruder zu sein. Son-Goku erfährt so, dass der kein Mensch, sondern ein Saiyajin ist, der eigentlich Kakarott heißt und auf die Erde geschickt wurde, um die Menschen zu vernichten. Als Son-Goku sich weigert, seinen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen, entführt Radditz Son-Gohan, ohne dass dessen Vater etwas dagegen ausrichten kann. Radditz ist so stark, dass sich die Erzfeinde von einst, Son-Goku und Piccolo, gegen ihn verbünden. Im nun folgenden Kampf scheinen beide jedoch auch gemeinsam zunächst so gut wie nichts gegen den außerirdischen Krieger ausrichten zu können, obwohl sie ihren Gegner dadurch überraschen, dass sie die über seinen Scouter gemessene Kampfkraft offenbar zu einem beliebigen Zeitpunkt erheblich steigern können. Radditz setzt Son-Goku schwer zu und löst dadurch bei Son-Gohan einen Wutanfall aus, der dessen Kraft enorm zu steigert. Dadurch befreit sich Son-Gohan alleine aus der Raumkapsel, in der ihn Radditz eingesperrt hatte. Diese Aktion überrascht Radditz derart, dass Son-Goku ihn festhalten und Piccolo ihm mit seiner neuen Kampftechnik, die er eigentlich für den Kampf gegen Son-Goku trainiert hatte, den Todesstoß versetzen kann. Piccolos Höllenspirale tötet Radditz und verletzt den hinter ihm stehenden Son-Goku schwer, der an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Gott holt Son-Gokus Körper zu sich und begleitet ihn ins Jenseits. Kampf gegen die Saiyajin Bevor auch Radditz stirbt, kündigt er an, dass die beiden letzten verbliebenen Saiyajin-Krieger, Vegeta und Nappa zur Erde kommen werden, um Son-Gokus Verrat zu rächen und die Menschheit auszulöschen, um den Planeten dann meistbietend zu verkaufen. Da Son-Gokus Freunde durch den Sterbenden erfahren, dass die beiden Saiyajin noch um ein Vielfaches stärker seien als Radditz selbst, ist für die Freunde klar, dass sie ohne Son-Goku keinerlei Chance haben werden. Sie beginnen damit die Dragonballs zu suchen, um ihn wiederzubeleben, während Piccolo Son-Gohan trainiert und auf den Kampf vorbereitet. Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Yamchu bereiten sich in Gottes Palast vor, während Son-Goku sich im Jenseits vorbereitet und dabei Meister Kaio kennenlernt. Das Jahr vergeht schnell bis zur Ankunft der Saiyajin, und wie vorhergesagt beginnt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Ehe Son-Goku durch die Dragonballs wiederbelebt ist und den Ort des Geschehens erreicht, sterben bereits Yamchu, Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan und auch Piccolo, der von Vegeta und Nappa als Namekianer erkannt wird. Auch wenn Krillin und Son-Gohan sich einigermaßen Nappa erwehren können, sind sie doch erleichtert, als Son-Goku endlich auftaucht. Vegeta, der sich bislang im Kampf zurückgehalten hatte, ist überrascht, als es dem Nachzügler gelingt, Nappa mit Leichtigkeit zu besiegen. Doch auch er selbst hat es als Elitekrieger im Kampf nicht leicht gegen ihn, so dass er sich entschließt, seine Gestalt zu ändern und sich in einen Weraffen zu verwandeln. Auch wenn die Erde seit dem 22. Tenkaichi Budokai keinen Mond mehr hat, der zur Verwandlung ebenso notwendig ist wie der Affenschwanz der Saiyajin, gelingt es Vegeta durch eine selbst erzeugte Lichtkugel die Verwandlung zu vollziehen. Son-Goku ist ohne Chance und wird von Vegeta überrascht, als er Kraft für seine finale Attacke sammeln will. Dennoch gelingt es, den außerirdischen Krieger zu besiegen, als Yaijirobi Vegeta den Schwanz abschneiden kann, woraufhin sich dieser zurückverwandelt und sowohl Krillin als auch Son-Gohan mit der von Son-Goku gesammelten Energie Vegeta den entscheidenden Schlag versetzen können, der ihn zum Rückzug ins All zwingt. Die namekianischen Dragonballs Während sich Son-Goku im Krankenhaus von seinen schweren Verwundungen im Kampf gegen Nappa erholt, da es zur Zeit keine Magischen Bohnen gibt, die ihn heilen könnten, machen sich Son-Gohan, Krillin und Bulma mit einem Raumschiff auf die Reise nach Namek, der Heimatwelt des Wesens, aus dem Gott und Piccolo hervorgingen. Sinn und Zweck dieser Reise ist es, die dortigen Dragonballs zu suchen, und sich zu wünschen, dass sie Piccolo wiederbeleben, damit auch die irdischen Dragonballs wieder zurückkehren. Allerdings erweist sich die Mission als beinahe unmöglich umzusetzen: Auf dem Planeten Namek sucht ebenfalls der Tyrann Freezer mit seinen Schergen nach den Dragonballs nachdem er über Vegetas Scouter und dessen Funkverbindung von ihnen erfahren hat, um sich Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen. Als auch Vegeta selbst Namek nach seiner abgeschlossenen medizinischen Behandlung erreicht, scheint die Lage aussichtslos für die Erdlinge. Auch eine Flucht ist unmöglich, da Freezers Gefolgsleute Gottes Raumschiff durch einen Angriff unbrauchbar machen. Zwischen Vegeta und Freezer bahnt sich eine Pattsituation in der Suche nach den namekianischen Dragonballs an, bei der beide Gegner nicht davor zurückschrecken die Bewohner des Planeten zu töten, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Auf der Erde erhält Son-Goku durch Yajirobi eine Magische Bohnen, von denen eine zur Verwunderung der Ärzte und seiner treusorgenden Frau Chichi seine Gesundheit wiederherstellt. Von Meister Kaio über die Lage auf Namek in Kenntnis gesetzt, eilt Son-Goku zu Bulmas Vater, der Gottes Raumschiff untersucht und aufgrund dessen technischer Basis ein eigenes Raumschiff mit speziellen Trainingsbedürfnissen für Son-Goku baute, dass nun startbereit ist und den Helden zu seinem Sohn, Krillin und Bulma bringen soll, um sie ihm Kampf gegen Freezer und Vegeta zu unterstützen. Während er auf dem Weg trainiert, verbünden sich Vegeta und Son-Gokus Freunde auf Namek, da sie erfahren haben, dass man sich von dem Heiligen Drachen, den man mit den namekianischen Dragonballs rufen kann, drei Wünsche erfüllen lassen kann und dass Freezer seine stärksten Krieger, das Ginyu-Sonderkommando, zu seiner Verstärkung gerufen hat. Gegen das Sonderkommando haben Vegeta und seine neuen Verbündeten keine Chance, so dass alle Dragonballs schließlich Freezer zufallen, der den Drachen, der den Namen Polunga trägt, ohne die notwendige Beschwörungsformel zu skandieren nicht rufen kann. Son-Goku erreicht den Planeten gerade rechtzeitig und kann verhindern, dass das Ginyu-Sonderkommando seine Freunde, Vegeta und seinen Sohn umbringen. Mit Vegeta gelingt es ihm in den folgenden Kämpfen, das Sonderkommando zu besiegen, wird aber schwer verwundet und muss verarztet werden. Während er geheilt wird, sieht sich Freezer dem letzten namekianischen Kämpfer gegenüber, der ihn solange beschäftigt, bis ein weiterer Namekianer zu den Menschen kommt. Der kleine Dende ruft den heiligen Drachen und wünscht sich, dass Piccolo wiederbelebt und nach Namek gebracht wird. Da dies bereits zwei Wünsche sind, drängt nun Vegeta darauf, ihm die Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen, allerdings erreicht Freezer plötzlich den Ort des Geschehens. Doch für den dritten Wunsch ist es zu spät: Der Namekianer, der die Dragonballs erschaffen hat verstirbt, und mit seinem Tod verschwinden die Dragonballs und auch der heilige Drache. Daraufhin entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Freezer und Vegeta, doch die Lage ist aussichtlos, denn Freezer offenbahrt immer mehr von seiner wahren Kraft, die er bislang zurückgehalten hatte und auch der zur Verstärkung eingetroffene Piccolo vermag nichts gegen den Tyrannen auszurichten. Erneut taucht Son-Goku im richtigen Moment auf und stellt sich Freezer, nachdem dieser Vegeta getötet hat. Durch eine gemeinsame Leistung gelingt es schließlich, Freezer solange zu beschäftigen bis Son-Goku genügend Kraft für eine Genkidama gesammelt hat, die er auf Freezer schleudert. Der Gegner scheint geschlagen, doch rechnet niemand damit, dass der Gegner auch diesen Angriff beinahe unbeschadet überlebt hat: Er tötet Krillin mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und verwundet Piccolo im nächsten Zug schwer, was Son-Goku derart wütend macht, dass er sich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt. In seinem grenzenlosen Zorn, befiehlt Son-Goku seinem Sohn, Piccolo und Bulma zu seinem Raumschiff zu bringen und dann den Planeten zu verlassen, doch der folgende Kampf zwischen Freezer und Son-Goku zerstört das Magnetfeld von Namek und damit auch die elektronischen Bordsysteme von Son-Gokus Raumschiff. Gott und Popo haben derweil auf der Erde die dort ebenfalls wieder vorhandenen Dragonballs zusammengetragen und wünschen sich von Shenlog, dass er all diejenigen wiederbelebt, die von Freezer und seinen Anhängern getötet wurden, was nicht nur alle Namekianer wiederbelebt, sondern auch Vegeta. Nun ist auch der heilige Drache Polunga wieder da, dem Dende Son-Gokus Wunsch schildert, alle außer Freezer und ihn selbst auf die Erde zu bringen. Alleine auf dem Planeten bekämpfen sich Son-Goku und Freezer, während der Planet mehr und mehr zerfällt. Kurz bevor der Planet schließlich explodiert besiegt Son-Goku Freezer, lässt ihn allerdings am Leben. Auf der Erde geht man davon aus, dass Son-Goku bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen sei, werden sie von Polunga überrascht, der Son-Goku nicht zur Erde bringen kann, da er noch lebt und es selbst ablehnt sich vom Drachen nach Hause bringen zu lassen, da er es bald aus eigener Kraft schaffen würde. Die Namekianer überlassen den Menschen die Wünsche, um Tenshinhan, Krillin, Chao-Zu und Yamchu wiederzubeleben, ehe sie sich von Polunga zu einer neuen Heimat bringen lassen. Nur Piccolo bleibt zurück - wie auch Vegeta, der von nun an auf der Erde bleibt. Doktor Geros Plan Die folgende Zeit verbringen alle in Vorfreude auf Son-Gokus Rückkehr. Als der Tag gekommen ist, erscheint plötzlich Freezer mit seinem Vater King Cold auf der Erde, um sie noch vor Son-Gokus Ankunft zu vernichten. Son-Gokus Freunde wollen sich zum Kampf bereit machen, werden allerdings von einem ebenso plötzlich aufgetauchten jungen Mann überrascht, der sich kurz darauf in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt und Freezer und seinen Vater nach einem schnellen Schlagabtausch tötet. Vegeta und Son-Gokus Freunde trauen ihren Augen kaum, haben doch alle geglaubt, dass es außer Son-Goku, Son-Gohan und Vegeta keine lebenden Saiyajin mehr gäbe, und es erscheint auch merkwürdig, dass der junge Mann keine schwarzen Haare hat, wie dies für Saiyajin eigentlich üblich. Die Überraschung ist groß, als der junge Mann, der sich bislang nicht vorgestellt hat, zu wissen behauptet, wo Son-Goku auf die Erde zurückkehren würde. Gemeinsam fliegt die Gruppe zu dem Ort, wo dann der junge Mann Son-Goku zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen bittet. In diesem offenbahrt er ihm nach einem Test, ob Son-Goku sich jederzeit in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln kann, dass er Trunks heißt, der Sohn von Vegeta und Bulma ist und aus einer finsteren Zukunft kommt, in der die Erde von zwei Cyborgs verwüstet wurde, die so stark sind, dass sie alle Kämpfer getötet haben. Son-Goku sei in seiner Zeitlinie erkrankt und schließlich aufgrund dessen verstorben, ohne in den Kampf eingegriffen zu haben. Da auch die Magischen Bohnen nichts gegen diese Krankheit auszurichten vermögen, hat Trunks ein Medikament mitgebracht, das erst in einigen Jahren entdeckt wird und das Son-Goku helfen soll. Trunks teilt Son-Goku mit, wann und wo die Cyborgs zum ersten Mal auftauchen und mit ihrer Verwüstung beginnen, danach reist Trunks mit seiner Zeitmaschine, die er in einer Hoipoi-Kapsel verstaut hat, zurück in die Zukunft. Son-Goku vergisst aber schon bald die notwendigen Einzelheiten, so dass Piccolo, der das Gespräch wegen seines empfindlicheren Gehörs mitverfolgen konnte, den anderen die wichtigsten Einzelheiten mitteilt. Daraufhin trennt sich die Gruppe und beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen für die Konfrontation. Charaktere und andere wichtige Elemente Charaktere Gegenstände thumb|upright=.75|Ein Dragonball mit vier Sternen. ; :Die sind magische Kristallkugeln, in deren Innerem sich ein bis sieben Sterne befinden. Sind alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen getragen worden, erscheint der heilige Drache Shenlong und gewährt demjenigen einen Wunsch, der diesen ausspricht. Danach veschwindet der Drache, die Dragonballs werden zu Stein, verteilen sich über die ganze Welt, werden erst nach einem Jahr wieder zu Kristallkugeln und können erst dann erneut einen Wunsch erfüllen. Wie sich später herausstellt, wurden die Dragonballs von „Gott“ erschaffen, der damit die Dragonballs seiner Heimatwelt – dem Planeten Namek – rekonstruiert hat. Auch auf Namek selbst gibt es Dragonballs, die einen heiligen Drachen, Polunga, beschwören, der demjenigen, der die Dragonballs zusammen getragen hat, allerdings drei Wünsche statt einem erfüllt. Als später der Namekianer Dende die Position als Gott der Erde einnimmt, verbessert er die irdischen Dragonballs so, dass diese nun auch mehrere Wünsche erfüllen können. ; -Radar :Der -Radar ist ein handliches, kleines technisches Gerät, das die einzelnen in einem gewissen Umkreis aufspüren kann und ihre Lage auf einem kleinen Bildschirm anzeigt. ; -Kapseln :Die -Kapseln sind eine Erfindung von Bulmas Vater Dr. . Die kleinen Kapseln sind mit einem Druckknopf ausgestattet, in denen viele Gegenstände unterschiedlichster Größen auf Knopfdruck verstaut werden und aus selbigen wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe zurückversetzt werden können. Vom Motorrad bis hin zu einem kleinen Haus mit Bad lässt sich alles auf eine handliche Größe zusammenschrumpfen und überall hin transportieren. ;Jindujun :Jindujun ist der Name einer Wolke, die der Herr der Schildkröten dem kleinen Son-Goku als Dank für die Rettung einer Schildkröte schenkt. Auf ihr kann jedoch nur derjenige fliegen, der ein reines Herz besitzt. Jemand, der böse oder schlechte Gedanken hat, kann nicht auf die Wolke steigen. Sie hört auf ihren Namen und erscheint, wann immer Son-Goku sie ruft. Später fliegen Son-Gokus Söhne Son-Gohan und Son-Goten auf Jindujun. ;Magische Bohne :Die Magischen Bohnen sind eine Art „sofort wirkendes Allheilmittel“. Derjenige, der eine von ihnen isst wird von beinahe jeder Krankheit oder Verletzung geheilt und erhält seine vollständigen Kräfte wieder. Gleichzeitig macht eine magische Bohne einen Essenden für drei Tage satt. Hergestellt werden die Bohnen im Quittenturm von Meister Quitte. Ereignisse und Orte ;Tenkaichi Budokai, das große Kampfsportturnier :Zu den wichtigsten Ereignissen im fiktiven Dragonball-Universum zählen die jährlich stattfindenden Kampfsportturniere, die auch genannt werden und zu denen sich die Meister der Kampfsportkünste zusammenfinden, um unter ihnen den Stärksten zu ermitteln. Im Verlauf des Dragonball-Mangas nehmen Son-Goku und seine Freunde zunächst an dem 21., 22. und 23. großen Kampfsportturnier teil, unterbrechen aber ihre Teilnahme, nachdem Radditz auf der Erde auftaucht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Babidi auf die Erde kommt, um den Dämon Boo zu befreien, der hier versteckt wurde. Diesem Turnier nachempfunden erschuf Cell seine Cell-Spiele, und auch im Jenseits wird ein ähnliches Kampfsportturnier zelebriert, nachdem der Kaio des Ostens verstarb. :Die wichtigste Regel besteht darin, dass derjenige den Kampf verliert, der entweder kampfunfähig oder K.O. ist oder außerhalb des Kampfrings den Boden berührt. Dabei wird alles, was nicht Teil des Kampfringfläche ist als solcher gewertet, also auch das Auto, welches Son-Goku im Finale des 22. Tenkaichi Budokai anfährt, als auch eine Mauer, die Son-Goten in seinem Finalkampf gegen Trunks in der Kinder-Sektion des 28. Tenkaichi Budokai leicht berührt. ;Der Heilige Quittenturm und Gottes Palast :Der Quittenturm, welcher im Quittenwald steht, ist ein sehr hoher Turm an dessen Spitze der Wächter Meister Quitte wohnt. In den Legenden um den Turm heißt es, dass jeder der den Quittenturm erklimmen kann, durch das dort zu findende Heilige Wasser überaus starke Kräfte erhält. Allerdings ist dafür nicht das Wasser, sondern ein bestimmtes Training mit Meister Quitte verantwortlich. Über dem Quittenturm schwebt Gottes Palast und ist ein Ort, von dem aus der amtierende irdische „Gott“ das Geschehen auf der Erde verfolgen kann. In dem Palast gibt es eine Vielzahl von Heiligtümern und Räumen, darunter auch den Raum von Geist und Zeit. ;Raum von Geist und Zeit :Der Raum von Geist und Zeit ist ein spezieller Trainingsort in einer anderen Dimension, in der die Zeit schneller abläuft als in der realen Welt: Während außerhalb des Raumes lediglich ein Tag vergeht, beträgt die Zeitspanne für diesen Zeitraum im Raum selbst ein ganzes Jahr. Gleichzeitig ist das Innere des Raums größer als es von außen den Anschein hat und ist zum Teil erheblichen Schwankungen unterworfen, was die Umweltbedingungen betrifft. Der Raum kann durch eine Tür betreten werden, die verschwindet, wenn der Raum länger als 48 Stunden benutzt benutzt wird. Veröffentlichungen Manga Die -Serie wurde von November 1984 bis Mai 1995 im wöchentlich erscheinenden Manga-Magazin veröffentlicht und in Form von 42 Sammelbänden herausgegeben. Neben Japan ist sie unter anderem auch in den USA, Frankreich, Spanien, Italien, Portugal, Dänemark, Schweden, Schweiz, Taiwan, Ungarn, Polen und Singapur erschienen. In Deutschland wurde sie ab 1997 vom Carlsen Verlag veröffentlicht und war hier die erste -Serie, die in der originalen Leserichtung belassen wurde. Zuvor wurden bereits Manga, wie beispielsweise Ranma ½ veröffentlicht, diese jedoch der westlichen Leserichtung etwa durch eine komplette Spiegelung der Seiten angepasst. Über 250 Millionen Exemplare der Geschichte wurden bis heute allein in Form von Büchern verkauft. Die Geschichte von Son-Goku und seinen Freunden hat auch zur Popularisierung des in Europa beigetragen. Die 42 durch den Carlsen Verlag veröffentlichten deutschsprachigen Einzelbände haben sich über 6,5 Millionen mal verkauft.Beitrag von Kai-Steffen Schwarz im Verlagsforum, 23. Juli 2007 Anime produzierte im Laufe der Jahre drei Anime-Serien, die auf dem Manga basieren, , und , die zusammen insgesamt 508 Episoden umfassen. und sind dabei die filmische Umsetzung des Manga, behandelt die Bände 1–17 (Kapitel 1–194), die Bände 17–42 (Kapitel 195–519). dagegen war von Anfang an als reiner konzipiert und besitzt keine -Vorlage. war für diese letzte Serie auch nicht mehr direkt verantwortlich, sondern wirkte lediglich als künstlerischer Berater mit. Neben den verschiedenen Serien entstanden auch im Laufe der Zeit insgesamt 17 Kinofilme. Realverfilmung Videospiele Weblinks * Offizielle Website des Carlsen Verlags zur deutschen Manga-Fassung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime ar:دراغون بول ca:Bola de Drac da:Dragon Ball en:Dragon Ball (manga) eo:Dragon Ball es:Dragon Ball eu:Dragoi Bola fi:Dragon Ball fr:Dragon Ball gl:Dragon Ball he:דרגון בול hi:ड्रैगन बाल जी ht:Dragon Ball hu:Dragon Ball id:Dragon Ball it:Dragon Ball ja:ドラゴンボール ko:드래곤볼 la:Dragon Ball lt:Dragon Ball ms:Mutiara Naga nl:Dragon Ball nn:Dragon Ball no:Dragon Ball pl:Dragon Ball pt:Dragon Ball ro:Dragon Ball sc:Dragon Ball simple:Dragon Ball sl:Dragonball sq:Dragon Ball sr:Zmajeva kugla sv:Dragon Ball th:ดราก้อนบอล tr:Dragon Ball vi:Bảy viên ngọc rồng zh:七龙珠 zh-yue:龍珠